<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Wonderland by LindzEM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516218">Our Wonderland</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindzEM/pseuds/LindzEM'>LindzEM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton), Rise of the Guardians (2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drama &amp; Romance, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:40:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindzEM/pseuds/LindzEM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is lured into a whole new world of whimsy, wonder, and possibly absolute craziness all concocted by his brand new self proclaimed "King of Wonderland", Pitch Black. He begs for Jack to become his prince and heir, but soon he exposes Jack to more whacky adventure than he could have imagined! Jack is tempted by Pitch's offer to rule Wonderland at his side, but a surprise meeting with the ACTUAL royal court of Wonderland, Jack begins to realize that Pitch may have more sinister plans than he could have anticipated...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Frost/Pitch Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our Wonderland</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack was sweating and chewing his lip to bleeding from boredom as his teacher droned on about math equations. It was a gorgeous mid-summer day and he couldn't have been more bored. He hated lessons and he hated the snobby private tutor his parents had hired for him. All he wanted to do was go off and explore the grounds of the massive estate.</p><p>That was when he spotted it, a large black cat the size of a panther prowling around and between the far bushes just close enough to the apple trees.<br/>
Jack's blue eyes had never been so wide. He raised his hand and stammered.</p><p>"Teacher, may I excuse myself to the washroom for a moment?"</p><p>The tutor paused from scribbling on the chalkboard.</p><p>"Ah, of course young master Frost. Do hurry back, we have multiplication tables to review!"</p><p>Jack rolled his eyes in annoyance before hurriedly scampering off, sneaking back around the side of the manor. He saw the black cat again, disappearing over a hillside once it spotted him following. Jack ran faster and skidded down the hill.<br/>
It was almost like the feline was guiding him. waiting for him before disappearing into a large hole at the base of a huge old oak tree. Jack's own curiosity overcame him, but he paused just in front of the tree hesitantly.</p><p>"I'm...I must be going crazy..."</p><p>He knelt down and slowly peeked towards the hole, but it was very dark inside. He waited for the beast to appear or peek out, but it never did. He tossed a few stones inside, grabbed a long branch and poked around cautiously, but nothing happened. It was as if the creature totally vanished!</p><p>"What in the world...? This isn't possible..."</p><p>Finally, he gave in to his itching curiosity. He knelt down and crawled into the hole.<br/>
But as he did, the ground under him caved completely and he fell for longer than he thought possible in absolute darkness. He began to feel as if something was wrapping around his body, gripping him like ropes or tentacles. The terror overcame him and he passed out along the way.</p><p>The teen awoke to a soft voice whispering his name.</p><p>"Jaaaack~ Wake up, Jack Frost."</p><p>The boy felt moss under his hands as he stirred and blinked awake. Above him was the large cat he had seen before. He screamed and scrambled away a few feet, blue eyes filled with fear.</p><p>"Don't eat me-!"</p><p>The cat let out a cackling laugh and jumped up onto a nearby metal table. It was trimmed with moth eaten black and gold tablecloth in addition to a tea set that looked like all of the pieces were different colors and styles mismatched.</p><p>"I'm not going to eat my most cherished guest, silly boy~ "</p><p>The creature sat down and suddenly transformed into a man from head to toe in a swirl of black wisping smoke. His skin was pale gray like marble, teeth sharp as a shark, and focused shimmering golden eyes. He wore a tattered black cloak with golden embellishments of lace and velvet. He grinned with a devilish expression.</p><p>"Please, you don't need to be frightened, my boy~ Come sit, relax and have some tea with me! It won't be long before I can fix you up in more appropriate attire fit for a prince~"</p><p>Jack's heart raced and his eyes gazed at the strange man with utter confusion.</p><p>"P-Prince-!? What are you talking about--Where am I and who are you?!"</p><p>The man hopped off the table and started to pour some tea into two cups as he eyed Jack with a gleeful smile.</p><p>"Oh, how rude of me to not introduce myself!"</p><p>He took both the teacups and strolled over to Jack, bending over a bit and offering him one.</p><p>"My name is Pitch Black and you, little Jack Frost, are going to join me in ruling this world as the Prince to my King~! We will recreate it as our very own wonderland~!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>